


Sherlollipops - Man v Machine

by MizJoely



Series: 221 Sherlollipops [124]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: F/M, I Robot AU, Sherlolly - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-28
Updated: 2016-01-28
Packaged: 2018-05-16 20:43:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 459
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5840305
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MizJoely/pseuds/MizJoely
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>maia-longhorn on tumblr asked: Have fun with this: AU "I, Robot" (film). They live in that world. Sherlock and Molly (with someone else, if you want) get trapped in the hospital when the robots are controlled by VIKI.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sherlollipops - Man v Machine

“This is crazy, how can this be happening?”

Molly was whispering, her voice so low she could hardly hear herself speak, but Sherlock still shushed her with a finger to his lips and a sharp shake of his head. She held her breath as the sound of someone - or someTHING - passed by their hiding place, then released it as soon as it was obvious they were as yet undiscovered.

She had no idea how long that would last, but Sherlock at least seemed satisfied they were safe for the moment. He moved away from the hidden panel and sat down next to her in the cramped space. “I’ve sent a message to Lestrade, letting him know our approximate location. He should be able to get us out of here, unless the robots have completely cut us off.”

“Does he have the manpower to do that?” she couldn’t help asking, knowing she was fretting but this was a dangerous, unprecedented situation and dammit, she was no John Watson. There was no military service in her past and the cases she normally helped Sherlock with were usually of a more domestic variety. In fact, if John wasn’t home with Mary and their newborn daughter Isabelle, Molly would most likely be down in the morgue as usual...although far more likely to be occupying a slab rather than tending to a body that had been brought in. She shivered at the thought of being caught up in the mechanical madness currently happening everywhere in London and probably the entire UK, if not the world, thankful that she had Sherlock with her. Even if they were only work colleagues and (in her mind at least) friends, it was better than being alone.

Or dead.

She shivered again.

Unexpectedly Sherlock wrapped an arm around her shoulder. Molly stared toward him, wide-eyed and shocked; he didn’t do _comforting_ , certainly not while on a case! But here he was holding her close and urging her to rest her head on his shoulder. “So, Molly,” he said in a low voice, staring into the middle distance as he spoke. But his fingers were gently rubbing her shoulder, and she listened intently, expecting to hear him tell her the odds of their survival, or what he expected her to do should they be discovered. Or perhaps just matter-of-factly announce that he expected them both to die before Lestrade arrived to extract them.

It took her many, many days to actually respond to his next words, days after the crisis with the robots had finally been averted. And that only after she’d finally been able to believe he meant what he said.

“I’ve been thinking we should get married. What do you think about October 12th for our wedding?”


End file.
